wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi
Arashi is the code name of an Weaver agent working for an unknown organization as an assassin. He was separated from his family at an early age and drafted into the organizations training program and has little memory of his former life. He has been undercover as a French medical student for a majority of his career as an assassin under the name of Christophe Noircoeur. Appearance Since he has been stationed as a student at the university for seven years he is commonly seen wearing a white lab coat and black slacks. Claiming to be of mixed Asian and European descent Arashi has rather pale skin that is in stark contrast to his long black hair. Attempting to appear as a normal medical student at a prestigious French university while operating as Christophe, Arashi commonly wears his hair tied back easily revealing his violet colored eyes. While on a mission, Arashi commonly wears robes of varying colors adorned with a rather noticeable amount of jewelry. Personality Being recruited at and early age Arashi was forced to endure countless years of torturous training that resulted in him becoming increasingly withdrawn and quiet. Even when undercover he commonly doesn't speak up much when he is part of a conversation and can easily be interrupted. While he was originally only supposed to be stationed as a college student for a short time, his previous unknown high academic abilities gave reason for the Organization to increase his stay at the university eventually resulting in him being ordered to become a medical students at the university. This order was done for him to become closer to the research team working at the university for future assassinations opportunities and to steal valuable information. While he didn't originally take interest in the medical field, Arashi eventually finds it rather interesting and eventually discovers that in addition to being a Weaver, he is also something he names a Host. When engaged in combat Arashi is rather hostile and has been trained that mercy will result in his death. Despite of this lately, possibly due to his increased social activity required of a medical student, he has begun to leaving unnecessary people incapacitated, but alive. Though he is still incredibly quiet in his day to day life, and draws little attention from those around him. He also seems to dislike loud noised, that possibly due to his training as a stealth assassin. Lately his common character has been changing possibly due to his extended time away from the Organizations complete control. Background Arashi was has been told that he was born in May of 676 WT+ but was never told his real name or location of birth. He has slight memories of a young boy, possibly his brother, but he cannot remember anything else of his childhood. It is likely that the Organization that he works for identified him at an early age as a Weaver and forcefully removed him from his family. As a teenager he showed remarkable skill in Madō and nearly unrivaled combat prowess. Being raised in Europe he is fluent in English, French, and Japanese. He can also speak enough Italian, Russian, and Mandarin to get by in most circumstances. Synopsis Positioned at a University in Paris for a long term mission, Arashi commonly receives side requests from his parent Organization for jobs around Western Europe. Abilities Sword Skills: Due to his long history as an assailant Arashi has developed an incredible mastery of sword combat. Through the requirements of many of his missions he has developed the ability to fight with countless different sword styles and swords against many opponents at once. He has even shown the feat of deflecting bullets away with his sword skills. Despite this he seems to prefer to use an interesting collapsing chokuto composed of carbon nanotubes, titanium steal alloy, and a diamond edge. He carries this weapon on him at all times and even gets it into buildings with metal detectors through unknown means. He preferred fighting style consists of quick, precise, attacks meant to quickly defeat his opponents before they have a chance to retaliate. Instead of powerful swings to deflect the weapons of other, he chooses to use his opponents strength against them to manipulate their weapons by striking with extreme accuracy. Marksmanship: While not incredibly skilled at the use of firearms, Arashi is indeed proficient but prefers not to use them due to the noise involved. He has also shown the ability to run electricity into bullets in order to drastically increase their piercing abilities and lethality. Physical Combat Abilities: Arashi's base abilities come from his use of speed to avoid his opponents and to dispatch them quickly. As a result of his training he has shown to be incredibly agile and seems to have a relatively high stamina for a human, being able to fight for extended amounts of time without tiring. He is able to adjust his fighting style on the fly and regularly uses items around him to defeat enemies Madō Abilities: While Arashi is reported to have incredibly developed Madō skills he has stated that he prefers not to use them because they are loud, at that it would be counter productive to his profession. It is stated in his file, held by the Organization he works for, that his Madō abilities focus around the use of high energy particles that can be manipulated for a variety of purposes. Similarly Arashi is also reported to have the ability to conduct high amounts of electricity from his body. *Ittou Noritogi: Fuuin *Nitou Noritogi: Jinjushou *Santou Noritogi: Garasuhen *Santou Noritogi: Gyaku Nagashi *Santou Noritogi: Senkouheki *Yotou Noritogi: Gyaku Nagare Host Abilities: Recently discovering the viral symbiote living in his cells, Arashi was able to discover that his electrical abilities, enhanced reaction abilities, and some of his physical abilities are not all because of his training and status as a Weaver. Category:Characters Category:Weavers Category:Hosts Category:Male Category:Humans